El Tango de Loveless
by DreamHolder
Summary: Soubi is enchanted by a young boy who dances at a bar. Please R&R  note: this fanfic does not follow the original manga/anime storyline.
1. The whys hold no importance

I'll be your desire. My beauty is that of a glass doll. Your arms may wrap around me tight. I'll relinquish my words for yours. You watch me from afar though my body lures you close. I am the mystery to your dreams. God feels your sins for me. The devil feels my innocents.

I dance with others only to tease you. Your eyes fixated on their hands. What goes through your mind? Soon you will have your chance. Our fingers will touch.

Still waiting is such a bother. Come to me, possess the sins you rapture. My age is of no consequence for fantasies. The fairies will charm this night. You may feel me, set me free. We may dance over streams.

This skin separates the best of us. But in this tango of love nothing can keep us way. Just hold me in your arm and this will never fade away.

I will claim the forbidden love.

…

Soubi watched the young boy lure a man away from his mistress and tempt him in a dance. It didn't matter to anyone he was underage, his older brother owned the bar and half the town. Soubi always visited just to watch him dance. "You want him." A man's smiling voice takes Soubi from his thoughts.

"Yes." Soubi answered, still watching the boy's dance. "But why?"

"The whys hold no importance here." The man chuckled. "Come," He place a rough hand on Soubi's shoulder. "I'll show you to him."

Though Soubi had been to this bar every other day for three weeks straight, he had never spoken a single word to the young boy who tempted him in every time. "You mustn't trouble yourself." Soubi replied. But despite his opposition he allowed himself to be lead away from his seat.

"Hey Ritsuka." The strange man, leading Soubi by the shoulder, called out over the violin music. "This guy here would like to dance with you."

As Ritsuka turned his head it seemed like the world was slowing down. His virgin neko ears danced on top of his flowing ravened hair. The music hummed like a pixy's breath to a dance that shimmered in the boy's eyes as the set themselves on the bashful man. "Him?" Ritsuka smiled sweetly. "I believe he's been here before." He took a step closer to get a better look. "But he's never asked me to dance before."

"It's only cause he's shy." The other man explained before Soubi could. "But tonight he's feeling brave." He lightly pushed Soubi forward.

"Well then I shall go easy on him for now so not to make him shy again." Ritsuka stepped down from the stage and took Soubi's hand. "Is this dance okay?" He asked about the waltz music the orchestra started to play.

The warmth from the boy's small hand was a blessing Soubi long to hold on to forever. "I'm not sure I know all the steps." Soubi admitted softly.

"That's alright." Ritsuka giggled. "Nether do I." He playfully pulled the blonde man up on stage. His free hand rested on Soubi's shoulder while he let the man slip his arm around his waist. "You know," He grinned teasingly while they slowly moved around the stage. "Normally a man would keep his hands on the shoulder blades." His grin fell to sweeter smile. "But this feels nice." Soubi's cheeks began to fill with a red tint though it was difficult to see in dim lights.

They danced gracefully while a group of people watched with whistles and drunken outburst of their love for the child. "What's your name?" Ritsuka asked before Soubi dipped him slowly.

"Agatsuma Soubi." Soubi answered while he pulled the boy out of his dip with ease. "I own the art museum down the road from here."

"I thought you looked familiar." The recollection flickered in Ritsuka's purple eyes. "My brother enjoys your personal art dearly. He says the way you capture a butterfly in paint is striking."

"I am horned to hear such words about my forgotten art." Soubi was taken aback by the complement. He didn't believe anyone knew of his art since he'd quite painting years ago.

"Forgotten?" Ritsuka's face filled with confusion. "You must be mistaken. Your art is what hangs through out in my family's house. It is anything but forgotten."

Soubi could not believe his ears. Not only was his art remembered but it has been looked upon by the eyes of an angel. Could this be a sort of miracle?

The song ended and the crowd began to applaud. Ritsuka stood on his tiptoes and quickly planted a gentle kiss on Soubi's cheek. "You must meet my brother." He whispered in the man's ear before turning on his heels and taking a bow.

Soubi nodded his thanks to the spectators before being lead off the stage by a now very determined boy. "I'll have you know, my brother doesn't speak kindly about most people." Ritsuka spoke while they walked to the back of the bar. "But how he talks about your art is like I have a whole new brother in the highest. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to meet you in the flesh."

This was all too much to ask for but Soubi was too overwhelmed to turn back now. Ritsuka pulled back a dark red curtain to revile a hidden door. He pulled out a key before knocking lightly and unlocking the door. "Come in." A man's voice answered from behind the door.

"Seimei," Ritsuka opened the door slowly. "I've brought someone who'd like to meet you." The luck for Soubi tonight was undoubtedly too good to be true but his thanked his lucky stars for it anyway while he stepped inside after Ritsuka. "It's the painter, Agatsuma." Ritsuka introduced the man to a dark figure silhouetted in the windows moonlight.

"Soubi?" Seimei stood from the windowsill into the room's golden glow. He's was an older and sharper version to that of Ritsuka's childish face. "It's been a long time."

"Seimei." Soubi's eyes widened in disbelief. "Aoyagi Seimei?"

"Aoyagi no more." Seimei's voice chimed a bit harsh. "That family is dead." He advanced toward Ritsuka and took his hand. "We left them behind."

"You always did speak of a brother." Soubi started to remember. The past is a painful thing to think about for anyone but for Soubi this made him relive it all over again. Five years ago Seimei and Soubi had been apart of a secrete spell war of words. Soubi fought hard but Seimei grew tired of it all. He claimed Soubi as his property so not to feel owned himself by the leaders of the war pulling the strings. They would be alone together for days waiting for a new battle and in that time Seimei would confess to having a strong bond with his brother. Soubi felt so foolish to not have seen from the moment he saw Ritsuka that he was the brother Seimei would always speak about.

Seimei turned his attention to his little brother. "Ritsuka," He stroked Ritsuka's fine black hair. "Would you mind getting Soubi and I something to drink?" Ritsuka complied without a word, he bowed slightly before exiting the room.

"He's just as you've described him." Soubi broke the silence. "But why do you make him work?" He noticed the painting hanging on the wall behind Seimei, a butterfly with a shattered wing. "I thought you hated when people touched him."

"Did you know this was my bar?" Seimei ignored the man's question. "Is that why you are here?"

"No." Soubi shook his head. "It was just a new bar in the area to me." He the door handle lower slowly. "From the looks of it you'll become rich quickly."

"I'm back." Ritsuka announced his entrance balancing a tray in one hand. "I hope pale ale is alright." He slipped passed Soubi and set the tray on a small table in-between two large chairs. "Come, sit." He smiled while pouring their drinks.

"Thank you Ritsuka." Seimei kissed the top of his brother's head before sitting. "Soubi and I were just catching up on old times." Soubi say down hesitantly.

"Oh, I had no idea you two knew each other." Ritsuka handed Soubi a glass. "I just thought you liked his art."

"Yes about his art," Seimei took a sip of the bitter drink. "I was wondering about having him paint something for me."

Soubi's eyes shot up from his drink. "But Seimei," He explained. "It's been ages since I painted last. I'm sure I've lost my touch."

"I don't really care how long it's been since you last painted." Seimei retorted. "But now I have a painting in mind and I won't take any excuse as to why you won't make it happen."

Ritsuka glanced at Soubi who's eyes were now lowering down at his glass. The blonde man was returning back to his old used self. "What do you want me to paint?"

A smile hint of a victorious smile played on Seimei's face. "I would like you to paint my brother." He stroked Ritsuka's cheek with the back of his hand. "With wings like your butterflies." He pulled Ritsuka only his lap. "Of course I will pay you any price. You said it yourself this bar will make me rich."

Soubi sat with his eyes down for a long time. His mind was racing with painful reminders of the abuse Seimei was capable of and ideas for how this painting would even turn our. "Deal." He finally replied. "But I will need Ritsuka to model for the painting everyday until it is finished."

"Is that alright with you?" Seimei asked his little brother nicely. "You could model for him everyday before work."

"That sounds fair." Ritsuka nodded though his face read with confusion. "I've never modeled for anything before though."

"That's not a problem." Soubi reassured him. "All I need is to paint different parts of you everyday. One day I'll paint your outline which means you'll have to seat really still. But then the rest of the days I'll slowly work on different details like on your face and body."

"You may start tomorrow morning." Seimei finished his drink. "But for tonight I ask you take your leave. Ritsuka needs his sleep."

Soubi set his still full glass of ale on the table beside him before standing. "Thank you for your time." He bowed to Seimei. "And thank you for the dance, Ritsuka." He smiled kindly to the beautiful brother. "I'll see you in the morning."


	2. Innocent words turned to sin

Soubi woke up early, though he felt he lacked a year of sleep. He pulled himself out of bed to greet the crisp morning air. The birds did not sing their normal songs today, instead they sang the perfect song for painting. The man quickly searched his drawers for paint only to find they were old and dried. He would make a stop quickly for new paints and maybe a large canvas before heading to the bar. Though completely unprepared, he was eager to see Ritsuka again.

"Good morning." Ritsuka greeted Soubi once he walked in the bar door. "Can I get you anything to drink before we begin?" He helped unload Soubi's arms by taking a bag of paints and brushes. "Seimei is away but he says you can paint in my room." He pointed to a gold door beside the stage.

"I hadn't realized you lived here." Soubi passed up the offer for a morning drink. "It's just you and your brother then?"

"Well Seimei found this place to be a lot nicer than the place we grew up in." Ritsuka lead Soubi to his room. "However it is a little lonely with him being away a lot." He opened the golden door to reveal an elegant bedroom suitable for a prince. "Forgive me if I speak too much." The boy bowed his head. "Is there a place you would prefer to sit?"

"Do you mind if we sit by the window?" Soubi stepped in the sunlight pouring into the candlelit. "The lighting is wonderful if you'll just sit here." He gestured to a small rocking chair covered in light.

"Alright." Ritsuka sat himself down gracefully as if it were a dance in itself. "Would you like me to look at you?"

Innocent words turned to sin in his mind. "Yes." He answered while his heart skipped a beat. "I'll need you to sit completely still and look only at me." He reached out his hands to position the child like a doll. "Is it alright if I touch you?" He recalled Seimei's old words that the world was filthy while Ritsuka was clean and pure.

"You've touch me before." Ritsuka nodded, reminding him of their dance. He placed his small hand over Soubi's unmoving one. "Just tell me how you want me."


	3. Into the temptations of lust

Ritsuka sat as still as he could. Soubi painted with precise precession making sure to capture every detail. But he knew he could never truly portray the full essence of the child's perfect beauty.

"You are very lovely." Soubi broke the silent air. His brush stop mid stoke when he heard Ritsuka giggle lightly. Soubi believed that magical sound could raise the depressive dead.

"You're a gentlemen." Ritsuka lowered his eyelashes till they tickled his blushing cheeks. "I swear, you're nothing like the rest."

"Do you like working here?" The question slipped from Soubi's lips before he'd given them thought. He watched Ritsuka's blush fade and his soft face become serious. "I apologize." Soubi lowered his head. "I ask too much."

"It's fine." Ritsuka lifted his eyelids. "I don't mind working so much." His ton made him appear much older. "My brother needs me to. Besides, I make my own fun dancing." He blushed again. "Even though Seimei doesn't like me to." Soubi stared at the boy motionlessly till it made them both uncomfortable. "I must say," Ritsuka smiled slightly. "You're the only one who hasn't tried anything." He rocked forward. "Tell me, why do you come to the bar just to watch me dance?"

Soubi set down his brush. A few heavy black lines stained the white canvas in the outline of the young boy's form. The room hung with a mysterious atmosphere from the question. "It's because you are such an elegant dancer." Soubi finally explained in a hushed tone. "I can't help but be dazzled by you."

"Dazzled by me?" Ritsuka repeated in a playful manner. "What are you trying to say sir? That I have wooed you into the temptations of lust with a few simple dances?"

"I feel so ashamed." Soubi stood to leave but Ritsuka reached for his arm. "I mustn't feel these things towards you."

"But you do." Ritsuka clung to the man's shirt sleeve. "Who's to say that your feelings are wrong when they know them not with their own heart?"

"Your brother will say otherwise." Soubi folded his hand over the small one on his arm. "It's because of him I must resist your charms."

"You only make me want you more with such words." Ritsuka stood from his chair. "No man as ever treated me so kind."

"You're a child." Soubi resisted the yearning he had to stroke the pink cheeks on Ritsuka's pale face. "I must only paint for your brother."

"Does this mean we can't dance again?" His purple eyes filled with lose. "Cause I was looking forward to another one." Soubi looked away in shame. "Please." Ritsuka ran his fingers through the man's hair. "You intrigue me. You're the only person who ever has."

Suddenly the sound of the door handle moving interrupted the moment. Soubi jumped back spilling paint in the process. Ritsuka sat back in the chair as if nothing happened, though he was not afraid of his brother. Seimei walked in the room carrying colorfully wrapped boxes and bags.

"I bought you some new cloths, Ritsuka." Seimei set the boxes and bags on the bed. "The tailor still had your old measurements but you might try them on incase they are too small." He loved to spoil his little brother and dress him like a porcelain doll.

"Thank you Seimei." Ritsuka got up to inspect the clothes. "But you really shouldn't have. You need to save your money so you can pay Soubi for the painting."

"It's no problem." Seimei glanced at the canvas. "How much longer will it take?"

"I can be done for today if Ritsuka needs to get ready for work." Soubi explained. "I'll be back tomorrow to start on his face. May I leave the canvas and things here?"

"Sounds fine." Seimei looked away in disgust. "But first, clean up the mess you've made on my brother's nice floors." Soubi looked down quickly to see he was standing in a black puddle.


	4. Put the most beautiful angels to shame

Ritsuka danced with various men that night. Soubi stayed home planning his next brush stroke on his painting. How could he transfix such heavenly life onto such a dead piece of cloth? Ritsuka's eyes alone put the most beautiful of angels to shame. Nothing in a painting could match the same.

…

"You're late." Seimei scolded as Soubi walked in the door. "Ritsuka is very busy today, so you must work with him fast." He pulled on a nice suit jacket before heading for the door. "Tell him I'll be back shortly." Strangely this made Soubi feel more like a babysitter than a painter.

"You're not late." Ritsuka's voice graced the room. "I was sleeping anyways." Soubi gazed upon the boy to see he was only wear a silk robe. "You're only painting my face today so I didn't feel like getting dressed just yet."

Soubi could feel the heat of a blush form in his cheeks. The boy's figure was slim yet somewhat famine. His neko ears lay flat to the sides while his tail swished back and forth slowly. His violet eyes held the light of the room like Captain Hook keeping Tinkerbell in a lamp.

"Shall we get started then?" Ritsuka smiled. He knew Soubi was checking him out. "Should I sit closer to you so you can see my face better?" He giggled to himself when he saw Soubi's face turn a brighter shade of red.

"Sounds perfect." Soubi walked over to his canvas with the brushstrokes he'd left it with yesterday now dry. "Please have a seat." He pulled the rocking chair behind him. Ritsuka sat down folding his legs at and leaning in closely. "Good." Soubi placed his fingertips on the preteen's chin. "Just need to turn you're head a little to the left." He moved the boy's face slowly till he had the pose he wanted. "Now," He dipped his brush in paint. "Just hold still and look at me."

"But holding still is no fun." Ritsuka stuck out his bottom lip playfully. "I'd much rather talk to you."

"We can still talk." Soubi assured. "Just please hold your face still when I need you to." He painted slowly. Ritsuka kept his head still but his eyes secretly explored Soubi's body while he wasn't looking. Soubi didn't notice even as Ritsuka started to lean in closer.

Ritsuka couldn't help but find Soubi extremely attractive while he painted. His long blonde hair was tied back. His glasses reflected the light every time he looked down. His face was serious but his eyes were far away in a dream. Every brushstroke was done at the wrist. Ritsuka could tell he was a very caring man by the detail he put into every movement he made.

"It's pretty." Ritsuka leaned in closer to see. Soubi smelled of tobacco and spice herbs. "It's hard to believe paint can make such detailed things. Some of your paintings look like actual photographs."

"You're sweet." Soubi smiled. The painted now had the outline of a face though it didn't look like Ritsuka in Soubi's mind. But with some colored paint and more detail he was sure it would be perfect. "I think we can stop for today if you need to relax."

"Sounds fine by me." Ritsuka rested his head on the man's shoulder. "Will you be staying for drinks tonight? I could really use the company after closing, Seimei has a some business to take care of in another town."

This all felt like fate to Soubi. With Ritsuka's soft hair tickling at his neck he nodded slowly. "I could stay tonight."

"Maybe we could have another dance together." Ritsuka stroked the man's strong arm. "Do you happen to know any ballet?"

"I know the basic couple steps." Soubi answered. The thirst he had for Ritsuka only stronger with the warmth of his body pressed against him. "Though I've never practiced them with an actual human being."

"Well we could practice in here." Ritsuka offered seductively. "Though I wouldn't be able to dance in this robe." He stole Soubi's hand and placed it over the lace holding the silky garment together.

Soubi's mind began to whirl with lust and fear. He longed to touch Ritsuka more but the idea of Seimei finding out crippled his thoughts. "We mustn't." He explained pulling his hand away. "You're brother said he would be back soon."

"But then he'll be gone right after that." Ritsuka urged the impure feelings to remain in Soubi's body. "He doesn't have to know anything." He untied the lace himself.

"Ritsuka." Seimei's voice echoed in the room. "I'm back."

Soubi jumped and started painting again. Ritsuka quickly fumbled to tie his robe before getting back into a still position. When Seimei walked in it looked as though they had been painting the whole time.

"Aren't you finished yet?" Seimei scoffed at Soubi's leisureliness. "Ritsuka has to start setting up for the customers." He began changing clothes right in front of them. "You can paint again tomorrow." He pulled out a silver pocket watch with a huff. "I'm going to be late."

Ritsuka slowly got up and grabbed a black tie to put on his brother. "Will you be returning home in the morning?" Ritsuka questioned while he watched Seimei strip off his shirt.

"I'm not sure." Seimei answered while pulling on a new shirt. "I could be there till evening if things progress the way they are." He bent down and let Ritsuka tie the black fabric around his neck. "You'll be okay without me won't you?"

"I'm sure I'll find someway to keep from getting too lonely." Ritsuka straightened his tie work with a smile. "But the weather is supposed to get colder, I'll miss your warm arms around me at night."

Soubi could only sit and watch while Seimei cupped the boys cheek. They kissed more like lovers than brothers. Soubi knew Ritsuka only kissed his brother back because he was the only one who has taken care of him, so he couldn't deny his simple wishes. Seimei was like a puppeteer in love with a toy he attached strings to.


	5. Music in their hearts

Once Seimei was away Ritsuka felt he was finally free to play. Soubi still sat in front of his unfinished painting but his eyes watched the preteen shutting the bedroom door. "The bar doesn't open till five." Ritsuka grinned mischievously. "That gives us a few hours." He sauntered up to the nervous man. He leaned in close to Soubi's ear and whispered, "May I have this dance?"

Shivers climbed up Soubi's back and his breath was hard to find. He couldn't refuse such an offer. Their hands lace together as he stood to his feet. Quickly he spun the child to start their ballet piece with only the music in their hearts.

Ritsuka twirled around Soubi before gracefully having the man pull him in his arms. His robe slipped open though the lace around it stayed tied. He slipped his bare thighs up Soubi's leg. They both began to glisten with sweat from the hot passion of this dance.

The dance ended with Ritsuka panting for breath while Soubi held him close in his strong arms. They stared into eye other's eyes till the violet and sapphire seemed to bend together. Then Soubi placed a small kiss on Ritsuka's peach lips. A small moan released from the small boy. His finger's tangled in Soubi's hair allowing the man to deepen the kiss.

"I could take you right now." Soubi's voice was husky. He ran his fingers across Ritsuka's cheek till they caught in his smooth hair.

Ritsuka's eyes where glazed over with passion. "I wish you would." He turned his head with worry shimmered in his eyes. "But it would only bring pain."

Seimei flashed in Soubi's mind's eye. The older brother would murder any soul who dared touch his beloved younger brother. "You're right." The man pushed Ritsuka away lightly. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Oh?" Ritsuka held back his disappointment. "But I didn't say kissing would bring pain." He stepped forward from where his was pushed back till he was close to Soubi again. "I can't lose my ears with just a kiss." He grabbed the man's shirt collar, stood on his tip toes and pulled him into another kiss.

Soubi's tongue slid across Ritsuka's lips slowly. The boy tasted like sweet chocolate sprinkles that mixed with the man who's taste was that of coffee and mint. Ritsuka moaned at the sensation Soubi's mouth gave him. He began suckling on Soubi's bottom lip. Soubi pulled back to changed positions but Ritsuka held his lip with his teeth. A mischievous grin took over the child's face before he let go and bit his own bottom lip.

"I like this dance." Ritsuka giggled with a graceful bounce to place his whole feet back on the ground. "I think I've fallen for you good sir." His eyes flickered open and close like a camera shutter. "Might you also be the one to pick me up?"

This made Soubi smiled. He was a cute flirt. Soubi felt his youth flooding back to him. His childhood was a cruel one after the death of his parents, so he has always longed for a day to feel like a real child again. Ritsuka was the star he had wished on.


	6. Lured in by the intoxicating elixir

The new lovers were holding each other on the fainting sofa at the foot of the bed. The grandfather clock chimed five times reminding the bar to open it's doors. "I have to work now." Ritsuka reluctantly pulled himself out of Soubi's arms.

"I wish you wouldn't." Soubi held his hand. Eyes swimming with apprehension, he didn't want demons dancing with his angel tonight.

"Now my love," Ritsuka replayed with a sentimental smile. "I can't abandon my customers, even if I desire to. But You may stay by my side the whole time if you'd like." He gave the man one long kiss before standing up and pulling off his robe.

Soubi blushed at the sight of Ritsuka exposed flesh. The child's body could put a Greek statue to ruins. Ritsuka opened his wardrobe looking for the best outfit for tonight. He pulled out black breeches and a white cotton collared shirt. Quickly he slipped those on before reaching in and pulling out a red corset made to be worn for show.

"Could you help me tie this?" Ritsuka pivoted at the waist to look back as Soubi with innocent eyes. He wrapped the sexy attire around his small torso and let the drawstrings fall down his back.

Soubi stood up timidly. Though the boy was wearing a shirt under such a suggestive article of clothing, the temptation still made Soubi's knees weak. He took the strings in his fingers, unsure as to how they were to lace together, slowly he tried the way he'd seen women wear them. "It's not too tight, is it?" Concern dripped from his lips.

"I'd hope you wouldn't make it tight." Ritsuka chided playfully. "I am a boy after all. I don't need such silly figures like some women do."

…

It was the night before the Sabbath. Men were at the bar to drink their fill after a long weeks work. Most these men would wake for mass with terrible headaches. Ritsuka wondered if they ever confessed their feelings for him to the priest. Mass was a clam place for Ritsuka despite harsh glares from the nuns. God was the only father the child held on to, even though Seimei often tried to disprove his existence. He may be marked with a pale scarlet letter on the outside but at lest God knew his heart.

"Would you care for a drink?" Ritsuka leaned in close to an elderly man sitting by the stage. "Some beer perhaps?" He took the man's order graciously before moving of to the other orders men would suggest. "You know I only dance like that for a shiny coin." He winked as if it was just a foolish game everyone played.

Soubi watched from across the room as if nothing had ever happened between the two. What filled the child's mind when drunken gentlemen asked to pay from his virgin ears? He could use the money though it would cost him in the end with sin. Soubi would never treat him like a rag to use and throw away. With eyes of a sunset he should be treated by angels in their own clouds. These men were nothing but demons lured in by the intoxicating elixir the malevolent brother set in front of them with a child sacrifice.

Ritsuka walked over to Soubi with a playful pout. "Aren't you lonely sitting here alone?" He reached out to stroke the man's cheek with his fingertips. "You may dance with me if you'd like. I haven't dance with anyone else tonight."

Soubi grabbed Ritsuka's hand from his face. "It would be my honor." They pulled each other close. Not caring for the stage, they held each other while swaying to piano chimes.

"You make me so happy I could cry." Ritsuka rest his head on Soubi's chest. "Normally, a man would steal a touch in such an embrace." He smiled to himself. "You're the only one I wish that touch from."


	7. The life of a gypsy

The night was late and the bar was empty with the doors locked. Everything was finally peaceful. Ritsuka lay tired on the stage humming lullabies he'd heard from old gypsies. Soubi swept the floor listening intently to Ritsuka's supple humming.

"I think it would be fun living the life of a gypsy." Ritsuka interrupted his own song. "Dance for money and travel all over the world." He sat up quickly with excitement written across his face. "We should become gypsies!"

Soubi let his broom stop. "Become gypsies?" He lightly shook head. "But my dear, you already dance for money. Traveling the world only gets you lost."

"I want to be lost." Ritsuka started to sound more like the child he was supposed to be. "I want that kind of adventure."

"Adventure is for the crows." Soubi stepped closer to the stage. "And your nose is much too meek for a beak."

"Oh but yours is just fine." Ritsuka leaned in to tap Soubi on the nose. "You could be the one to fly me away."

Soubi took hold of the boy's wrist and pulled him in close. "I would fly you to the highest trees." Their eyes held each other's gaze till Ritsuka looked away.

"As long as I'm with you, we can do as you please." His eyes filled with waving seas. "Just take me away from here. Lets travel till we are both truly free."

…

Soubi carried the tired boy to bed. He felt free to touch the child with Seimei away. Ritsuka's small arms wrapped around Soubi's neck, resting his head in his chest his eyelids began to fall. Soubi kissed the boy's neko ear before laying him on the soft bed.

"Stay with me." Ritsuka held Soubi's shirt. "It's cold tonight." Soubi sat beside him. "Hold me." The fragile child laid his head in the man's lap. "I don't want to lose you."

Soubi stroked down the child's back. "I will hold you till morning." His fingers pulled lightly at the corset drawstrings. The corset fell lose and Soubi's fingers trailed across the small of Ritsuka's back. A small moan escaped Ritsuka lips. A tantalizing smile crept across Soubi's face.

"Touch me." Ritsuka nuzzled his blushing face in Soubi's thigh. "My skin burns for you."

Though Soubi knew this would not be the first time the prepubescent boy has been turned on by a man's touch, he didn't mind as long as he only wanted him now. Ritsuka was a pirate's treasure, it's been touched before but it can still been stolen away. He would love the boy more than anyone else because they only had him in wickedness.


	8. Stand in the middle of a fairy ring

Ritsuka woke up to the sound of the bar doors being unlocked. His heart began to race. It was Seimei, he was the only one with a key. Soubi was asleep holding the boy in his arms. Ritsuka grabbed his shirt from under the covered before releasing himself from Soubi's relaxed hold.

A lightly knock at his bedroom door made the child jump. "Ritsuka," Seimei's voice slipped through the wood. "I'm home early." Suddenly the door handle started to move. "Are you sleeping in?"

Fear took over Ritsuka's mind. "Soubi." He shook the man franticly. "Soubi, wake up." His young voice was harsh yet hushed. "Seimei's home."

Soubi's eyes snapped open. He quickly sat up and pulled on his glasses. This was bad. He looked for a place to hide but it was too late, Seimei opened the door and saw the two sitting in bed together. Ritsuka held his shirt in front of his chest. Soubi looked away in shame.

"Ritsuka…" Seiemei's voice mixed with hurt and disgust. "What is he doing in your bed?" He was relieved to see his brother's pure ears still attached to his head. Nevertheless, no one other than an older brother should be in the same bed as the little brother.

"Seimei, I can explain." Ritsuka quickly came up with a lie. "Once the bar closed, everyone but Soubi had left. I was scared of being alone so I asked him to stay. I knew you wouldn't want him sleeping in your bed so I offered him mine."

"Soubi," Seimei's eyes lowered harshly on the guilty man. "What are your feelings towards my brother?" When Soubi didn't answer Seimei's lip curled in an evil snarl. "You're nothing but filth. I want you out."

Soubi obeyed by getting out of bed. He pulled on his shirt that Ritsuka had taken off during the night. "What about the painting?" He asked in a weak tone. "There is still a lot to be done with it."

"Take it with you." Seimei snapped in rage. "Finish it alone." Soubi submissively packed up his paints and took the canvas under his arm. Ritsuka watched with sad eyes. Seimei walked up to the boy and pulled him close to his side. "You are never allowed to be alone with my Ritsuka again."

Once Soubi left the room, tears slipped down Ritsuka's china doll skin. "Why Seimei?" He whimpered. "I love him."

"Love him?" Seimei voice filled with surprise. "In what form of the word?"

"In the form of my heart." Ritsuka looked up at his brother through bury eyes. "I believe fate brought him in my life." His purple eyes burned with need. "I will be his."

"Ritsuka," Seimei grabbed his brother's shoulders. "Do you love me?" Their eyes locked till they could feel the heat between them. "After all I am the one who has taken care of you since you were but a baby." He fell to his knees. "Please, say that you love me."

"I do love you." Ritsuka placed a hand on his brother's cheek. "You are my brother whom I am grateful." He knew Seimei wanted to be more than his brother. He would let the action occur with kisses and midnight touches but the feelings he held were only those for a beloved brother. "But Soubi is the one I want in my bed."

"But what about me?" Seimei acted like a needy stray. "You say it yourself you love me, yet you won't let me lay with you before you make your final decision? If you leave with Soubi I can never take you back. Please Ritsuka, this abandonment is too much. Give me a chance."

"So this is what it's like to stand in the middle of a fairy ring?" Ritsuka screeched his brother's eyes, for what he didn't know. "They lock you away but you mustn't eat the cake."


	9. Rose thorns in delicate flesh

"I want him dead." Seimei's infuriated voice echoed through the bar. "I don't care by what means you must take, I just want his head on a plate." He yelled into the phone. "Your reward will be money. No you may not lay a finger on my brother." The dolt on the other end of the phone dared asked to spend the night with Ritsuka as payment. "The whole reason I want him dead is because he has touched my beloved Ritsuka."

Ritsuka could hear his brother's every word. His heart was beating in his stomach as he thought up an escape plan. He must warn Soubi before Seimei could get his way. Quickly he opened the window though he'd forgotten the rosebush growing around it.

"To insure no one else can take his ears, I intend to take them tonight." With that Seimei slammed the phone down on it's hook. "He is mine..." The infuriated man stormed to Ritsuka's room.

Ritsuka jumped at the sound of his door swing open. The window still let in cold air. Startled, he felt his brother grab his wrist. Time stood still when their eyes met. "I know what it means with your eyes hollow like this." His young voice cracked. "I do not wish it." Tears dripped from his lashes as he turned his head to look away.

"You have always been mine." Seimei reached out his hand and placed the tips of his fingers under Ritsuka's small chin. "How dare you try to give yourself to another." He jerked his chin up. Their eyes met again, cold and scared. "You will be mine tonight and for the rest of your life."

In a daring sudden attempt, Ritsuka spun his arm around and free himself from his brother's grip. Seizing his moment of freedom he threw himself out the window. Rose thorns tore into his delicate flesh but he couldn't let the bleeding or pain stop him. He sprinted off towards the road hoping to make it to the art museum before Seimei could catch up.


	10. The first sign of sun after a storm

"Soubi!" Ritsuka pounded on the locked museum doors. He could still hear Seimei's shouting from down the road. He's knees sank to the ground. There was no answer to be found behind the tick wooden doors. The thought of Soubi being in harm's way sent the shaking child over the edge as he began to cripple and cry.

"Ritsuka?" The unforgettable voice of Soubi broke through the boy's loud cries. "What's happened? Are you alright?"

"Soubi." Ritsuka's voice was like a bird's song at the first sign of sun after a storm. He wrapped his small arms around the man's strong legs. "We must run away." He pleaded. "Run far away where there is no sun nor rain. They are like shadows, they disappear in the night. In the dark we are safe, we'll let our love be our light letting our spirits guide us for the rest of our days."

"I believe the wool is still over your eyes, my love." Soubi lowered himself to dry Ritsuka's cheeks. "Only in the night can the shadows hide. We must set our eyes on another sight. A place were there is no day or night. A place where my hand holds to yours and hatred may never rise."

…

Two years later Seimei found himself waking up to another sunrise alone. The bar had shut down with no temptation luring men to the door. Ritsuka had only spoken to him once since he left to be with Soubi. Small words but they held the world in Seimei's heart.

"I love you brother for infinity. May the memory of me last with you for all eternity. But dwell not on sadness, for I do not blame you for your madness. We will never meet again."

A young Ritsuka, sitting tall with blue butterfly wings stretching out in victory for internal freedom. That was the painting Seimei woke up to see everyday on the wall. An everlasting reminder of his lose and brother's gain.

Never the less, he would be loveless.

((The end! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!))


End file.
